Family Ties
by xSk8rGrlx
Summary: How do you cope when someone tries to kill your sister? When your uncle's friend's husband's daughter is a suspect? When your uncle's best friend is dating said suspect? When your dad divorces your mom because she's cheating? When you have to stay with a boy you barely know just to stay at your school? Formerly named Target. Bori; Caskett; Rylexis; Esplanie.


Chapter One: L.A.P.D

**** Author's Note: Hey, it's MJ! So, this is my first VicTORIous fic, but I also added Beckett, Espo, Ryan, and Castle as part of the police force. If you don't know what I'm talking about, that's OK, it's not vital info. Also! This is not a crossover; the story-line is solely VicTORIous. I just used the cops from **_**Castle.**_** There's an explanation for why Beckett, Castle, and the boys are there somewhere in the chapter. Don't forget to review, PM, or whatever! NO FLAMES. Enjoy! ****

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I own VicTORIous! That's why Cabbie's together, Jandre's together, and Bori kissed twice and are together! Wait… I'm being informed that I **_**don't**_** own VicTORIous. Damn. So yeah, I don't own VicTORIous, Dan Schneider does.**

Victoria 'Tori' Vega sat in her room, doing homework for Mr. Sikowitz's class at her school, Hollywood Arts. She sighed, knowing that it was late and she wouldn't be able to finish all her homework. She sighed once more, yawned, and put her homework in her backpack.

"TORI!" yelled her big sister Katrina 'Trina' Vega, barging into Tori's room.

"Trina! Quiet down," Tori scolded.

"Why? Mom and Dad are away, it doesn't matter," Trina asked, plopping down on Tori's bed. "I AM SO UPSET!"

"Calm down! What happened?" Tori asked.

"Jacob happened! He's such a little troll, he chopped off half my hair, got glue in some of it, spit gum into it, and then cut off some of his own hair and told his mom that I did it. Then she didn't pay me and threw me out! And I had to get my hair cut so short I swear it's barely four inches long. Can you believe that? I had to get a wig just to look normal at school. And I have GYM tomorrow! Augh, I swear I'm never babysitting Jacob West EVER AGAIN," Trina rambled.

"Trina Trina TRINA!" Tori yelled. "Calm down! Tell me tomorrow, I'm really tired,"

"FINE! I'M WRITING YOU OUT OF MY WILL!" Trina stomped out of the room.

'_What the heck?_' Tori thought. She shrugged it off and went into her bathroom to shower. After she showered, she put on a cami and pair of shorts and pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

"Night Trina," Tori yelled to her sister. "Love you,"

Tori closed her door, turned off her light, and crawled under her blankets.

_The room was dimly lit as Tori walked through it. She had a mask tied to her face as she walked through the room. She saw a familiar flash of red velvet hair as a petite girl wearing white mask rushes by her._

"_Hi Cat!" Tori tried to say, but she couldn't speak. A young man wearing a deep red mask walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and put his forehead on hers._

"_Babe, where've you been?" he said._

"_I just got here. But I think you've got the wrong person," Tori said._

"_No. I mean you, Tori," he said before kissing her._

Suddenly, a scream and a slamming door broke into Tori's dream. She locked her door, grabbed her phone off the charger, and locked herself in her bathroom.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I heard a scream and a slamming door,"

"Alright, sweetie, my name's Andrea, can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Tori Vega,"

"Who do you know of that is in your home at this moment?"

"It's just me and my sister,"

"And what's your sister's name?"

"Trina,"

"How old is she?"

"She's 18,"

"What is your location, Tori?"

"19032 Winterset Lane. In the Hollywood Hills,"

"Alright, Tori, we have an ambulance and one of our teams headed your way. Is there a friend you can call to stay with the rest of the night?"

"Uh, yeah, probably,"

"Okay. Help is on the way. Hang in there Tori!"

"Thank you, Andrea!"

Tori hung up her phone. Her mind was whirling. Was Trina OK? When would the police be there? What if Trina was…

Suddenly, Tori's thoughts were interrupted by a pounding noise on the door downstairs.

"LAPD! OPEN UP!" A man's voice called.

"Espo, we're on a 911 call, bust the damn door down!" A woman's muffled voice said.

Tori heard the sound of wood splintering, then someone running up the stairs.

"Tori Vega, are you in here?" The woman yelled. "I'm Detective Kate Beckett, LAPD!"

"Yes! Here!" Tori ran out of the bathroom and to her door. "I'm sorry, but slide your badge under the door,"

Det. Beckett chuckled.

"Here," She said, as she slid the badge under the door.

"Thank you," Tori unlocked the door and walked out. "Is Trina OK?"

"M.E. Lanie Parish is with her now,"

"Oh God. I have to see her," Tori tried to squirm around Det. Beckett.

"Go ahead, but it's not pretty," Det. Beckett said.

Tori raced downstairs and stopped short in the living room. Trina was covered in blood. One of her arms was bent at an unnatural angle. Her shirt was torn and there was a piece of bone sticking out of her leg. An African-American woman in blue scrubs crouched over Trina. Three men stood near, observing Dr. Parish. The man with tan skin and black hair and the short, pale, one with light brown haired looked familiar…

"Uncle Javi?" Tori asked. "Kevin?"

"Vic?" the tan man said, walking closer. He peeked at her face, and then his face burst into a grin and he hugged her. "Little Victoria! How've you been? I knew that victim was familiar!"

"Uncle Javi! I thought you and Kevin were in New York!" Tori said.

"Well, Castle's daughter got into Cal Tech, so the Castles and Martha moved out here. The new boss at work sucked, so Kevin moved out here. Then, I kinda got fired for mouthing off, so here I am," Javier 'Javi/Espo' Esposito said.

"Why am I not surprised that you got fired for _mouthing off_?" Tori wondered. "Wait, so is Trina okay?"

"Lanie," Espo said.

"Victim suffered a bullet to the leg, most likely to stop her from running. Her right arm is broken and she suffered several cuts to the stomach with a sharp object, most likely a knife," Dr. Parish said.

"Wait. _Victim_?" Tori said. "Victim as in… dead?"


End file.
